


Starting to Date Michael

by mthevlamister



Series: Everything about you is so beautiful [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm really fucking gay, M/M, i'm so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Just try to connect with them before our next date."Or:Michael befriends the SQUIP Squad (kind of)





	Starting to Date Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Time to talk more about my girlf. She is the light of my life and we're heading to a farm tomorrow and I'm really excited. She keeps me writing this, she may hate her rooster but she is still amazing. She is going to kill me for writing that; she also read my last paragraph three times so far. She gave me Jeremy's froyo ideas and we discussed Jeremy's furry tendencies. I also wrote Jakerich for her.

"You're the most handsome man ever."

"Babe stop your friends are here." 

"I'm Heere. Babe you're so handsome and manly and ack! You're the ideal man." 

"Jeremy! Stooooooooooooop!" Michael laughed, pushing Jeremy's face away from his neck. Jeremy pouted, moving closer again. Michael turned bright red, grabbing his face and moving him further away. Jeremy let out a small whine making Brooke laugh. Jeremy shot a glare and stuck out his tongue, this made Brooke laugh harder which made Chloe laugh. Michael was silently judging the two--well, not silently. "It's not that funny." 

That shut the two up and made Jeremy give Michael a pointed look before excusing himself and Michael; Jeremy pulled him to a small corner, away from the group. "Michael you've been sitting with them for a while, we're at the mall, can't you find something in common with them?!"

"I'm sorry I don't like your friends! Maybe it's because they've bullied me my whole life! They bullied you too! How are you so calm around them?!" Michael whisper-yelled, flailing his arms slightly. "I don't trust them! They won't be nice to me, they'll find something to use against me." Michael was close to crying, looking down at this point. Jeremy sighed, talking Michael's face in his hands once more. "I-I'm sorry I just really can't trust them." 

"I know babe, just. . . for me?" 

"I-I don't know." 

"Just try to connect with each of them before our next date." 

"That's tonight!"

"Get working on it then." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Um, I'm sorry?" Michael whispered whilst standing with Brooke and Chloe away from the group. He didn't want to be with them right now, but Jeremy said he had to be with them first. "For trashing on what you found funny, I guess. It's just kind of hard to forgive everyone for what happened in the past, all the bullying and heckling. I just don't understand how Jeremy got over it in two seconds--well, it was the SQUIP so I guess that explains it, but still I'm not drugged so I can't relate to him! I'm just unsure why you put up with me, it's obvious you don't like me." 

Brooke opened her mouth but closed it, not finding a response. Chloe looked stuck, trying to find something to say. Neither of them could deny they didn't have any reason other than him saving them and dating Jeremy to like him. Brooke finally looked up, frowning. "Why don't you tell us something we'd like about you then?" 

"Brooke!" Chloe hissed.

"No, I want him to say something nice about himself to make me like him!" 

Michael stared at them like a deer in headlights, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth multiple times, watching Brooke's face turn into a smirk before looking down. "Oh, great, more bullying."

"No! I meant something else! That answers my question, we're both insecure. We can make self help pages to help ourselves--" 

"No. I hate pity." Michael said softly, looking down. "I solve things on my own." 

"What about Pinkberry?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice. Michael turned to her. 

"Pink what?" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Oh my god." 

"It's good right?" 

"Oh my god!" 

"I can't believe I didn't think of this." 

"OH MY GOD!" 

Michael was given a cup of every flavor Pinkberry offered, with all the toppings. It sounded hideous, but Michael liked it because he's Michael. He was bouncing in his seat, eating it quickly before he saw the two girls were looking at him with amazement, so he slowed down. He put his spoon down before clearing his throat. "How much did this cost so I can pay you back?" 

"Oh, free of charge." Chloe smiled. "Just a friendship." 

"Uh, sure." 

"Now why the fuck do you like that mixture, since we're friends I can judge." Chloe coughed. 

"Because it's everything!" Michael answered, taking another bite. "Everything Chloe!" 

"It's better than Jeremy, he likes boring flavors like vanilla and lemon." Brooke said softly, smiling. "He gets that with no toppings, it's the worst choice." 

"He does that in front of you guys too?! He used to get one scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup every time we went out for ice cream. It was the worst!" Michael smiled. "He got confused why I wanted sprinkles and hot fudge on whatever flavor I got; he said I was overdoing it!"

"Oh my god!" Chloe snorted, covering her mouth. She wasn't supposed to actually laugh in front of Michael, who smiled sweetly. 

"You have a nice laugh, use it more!" 

Chloe smiled before she began to snort again, allow Brooke and Michael to join her. 

~ ~ ~

"Uh. . ." 

"Yeah." 

". . ." 

Michael and Jake sat awkwardly on a bench at the mall. They both didn't know what to say to each other, it was too confusing to try to get along with one another. 

"Um, so you're trans?" Jake tried, watching Michael wince. "N-no shame, just wondering. My, um, cousin is trans. You're totally valid, by the way. I also noticed the rainbow patch on your hoodie, you're gay right?" 

"Uh, yeah. I'm a gay male." Michael said softly. 

"Cool, cool." 

"Yeah."

They were both quiet after that, looking away from each other. There wasn't much the two could talk about, they didn't have much in common. Jake coughed slightly, Michael scratched his arm, both were completely silent. Jake finally looked at him, smiling slightly. "Um, did you ever want to sew in the trans flag? In your hoodie I mean? I thought you would've done that by now."

"Oh, I can't get the colors to line up correctly. It's harder than one would think, it took me awhile to sew in the rainbow flag; I did that by myself." Michael smiled, he enjoyed talking about sewing. 

"I could help if you want, I know how to sew." Jake smiled back. "There's a thread store if you want to go with me, we can sew it into your hoodie." 

"Oh, uh sure. What'll it cost?" 

"Friendship and also you sewing the pan flag into my jacket, I can't get it." 

"Consider it done Dillinger."

~ ~ ~ 

"Aw jeez Michael, thanks." 

"No problem, thanks for mine." 

"Did you have to write 'pancake'?" 

"Jake I made a pansexual colored cake slice, I had to. Did you have to write 'transfiguration'?" 

"You're a beautiful man, dude. I had to." 

"So we can make puns now right?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I will enjoy being friends with you." 

~ ~ ~ 

"It's impossible to hate you, I've always liked you Christine. We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I honestly enjoy your company!" Michael had been talking to Christine for an hour about random things before he said this. Christine smiled and hugged him. "Christine?" 

"I'm glad you're the one I lost Jeremy to." 

"Me too." 

"HEY!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Wow. . . Madeline said that?" 

"Oh yeah! She totally did!" 

"Jenna, get to the point did she say it to you?" 

"She said it to Jake." 

"Bullshit, Madeline is lesbian." 

"Nope." 

"Well fuck." Michael smiled, Jenna was a bit easier to connect to. Christine, so far, was the easiest but at least Jenna was relatable. Jenna never really made Michael upset like the rest of the group did. Jenna was more into stories with popular people in them. Things were still awkward between them, but they were still decent. "Um, what do you like to do besides gossip? Christine and I didn't talk much, Jake and I sewed, Brooke and Chloe and I ate froyo, what should we bond over?" 

"Hmmmm. . . OH! Want to get shit from the dollar store and use them in pranks?" 

"YES!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Richard." 

"Michael." 

"You're bi." 

"You're tranth." 

"Want to talk about our boyfriends?" 

"Jake wath wearing thethe really cute panth the other day and he'th jutht perfect!" Rich whined. 

"Jeremy wore a super cute shirt the other day, I just wanted to hold him closely." Michael sighed. 

They both began to babble about the boys they were enamored with whilst teasing them.

Michael found out Jake liked jealous Rich. Who knew?

~ ~ ~ 

"So how'd it go today?" Jeremy asked, cuddling as they watched the sunset. "Did you have fun?" 

"I didn't know your friends were so different. I thought they were all mindless followers, but apparently they all are totally different. I didn't know Jake and Richard were dating, did you know that?" Michael mumbled, running fingers through Jeremy's hair. He swore he heard Jeremy purr, it may have just been a noise but Michael heard a purr. "You fucking fu--"

"Stop! Not now, I'm having fun don't make me sad Michael." Jeremy hissed, eyes softening as he gazed up at Michael. "Yeah, I knew. They were so fucking gay earlier, I bet Chloe and Brooke will date next." 

"Nah." 

"Yes they will." 

"Shut up furry." 

Jeremy glared but didn't say anything. Michael pulled him closer, smiling more. They both watched the sky, smiling at the colors lit in it. 

They never wanted to let go.


End file.
